1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a pedicle screw and rod assembly for spinal fusion surgery and, more particularly, to a pedicle screw and rod assembly for spinal fusion surgery where the rod includes a slot that holds a portion of a head of opposing post members.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
The human spine includes a series of vertebrae interconnected by connective tissue referred to as disks that act as a cushion between the vertebrae. The disks allow for movement of the vertebrae so that the back can bend and rotate.
Spinal fusion is a surgical procedure that fuses two or more vertebrae together using bone grafts and/or other devices. Spinal fusion is a commonly performed procedure for the treatment of chronic neck and back pain refractory to non-operative treatments. Spinal fusion is used to stabilize or eliminate motion of vertebrae segments that may be unstable, i.e., move in an abnormal way, that may lead to pain and discomfort. Spinal fusion is typically performed to treat injuries to the vertebrae, degeneration of the spinal disks, abnormal spinal curvature and a weak or unstable spine.
In an attempt to preserve normal anatomical structures during spine surgery, minimally invasive surgical procedures have been devised. One such procedure involves the use of a series of muscle dilators that separate the muscle fibers of the spine to create a pathway to the spine. A Kirschner (K-wire) is initially introduced through a small incision and directed towards the spinal pathology. The position of the K-wire is visualized by a fluoroscopic imaging assembly to identify its location. An initial narrow diameter muscle dilator is passed over the K-wire, and the K-wire is removed and subsequent larger muscle dilators are continually passed. When the opening is large enough, an access tube or retractor is positioned around the last muscle dilator through which the surgery is performed. The inner sequential muscle dilators are then removed allowing the surgeon to operate through the tubular retractor. The retractors come in a variety of lengths and diameters for different patients and procedures.
Spinal fusion generally requires a graft material, usually bone material, to fuse the vertebrae together. The bone graft material can be placed over the spine to fuse adjacent vertebrae together. Alternatively, a cage is positioned between the vertebrae being fused, and is filed with the graft material. This procedure is referred to as interbody fusion since it is between adjacent vertebrae. The cage includes holes that allow the vertebrae and the graft material to grow together to provide the fusion. The cage supports the weight of adjacent vertebrae while the fusion is occurring through the cage. Alternatively, the bone graft material can be placed directly over or lateral to the spine, referred to as postero-lateral fusion. Typically the bone graft material is autogenous bone material taken from the patient, or allograft bone material harvested from cadavers. Synthetic bone materials can also be used as the graft material. Generally, the patient's own bone material offers the best fusion material and is the current “gold standard”.
Spinal instrumentation is then performed to immobilize the vertebral segments where the bone is placed. Similar to the function of wearing a cast or brace after breaking a long bone, spinal instrumentation allows for immobilization, which promotes bone fusion. One of the most common forms of spinal instrumentation is the pedicle screw and rod construct. The rods, which span adjacent vertebrae, are mounted to the vertebra using pedicle screws that are threaded through the pedicles of each vertebra and into the vertebral body. Accurate placement of the pedicle screws relative to the vertebral pedicle is very important to prevent injury to nerves or spinal cord. Typically, fluoroscopy is used to ensure that the pedicle screws are properly oriented relative to the pedicle.
In traditional open pedicle screw instrumentation, the muscles are stripped off the bony anatomy of the spine to expose the facet and transverse process for accurate pedicle screw placement. This results in significant muscle and ligamentous damage resulting in significant post-operative pain and discomfort for patients and often extending hospital stays. Recovery times can be extended and additional problems at adjacent levels of the spine can ultimately result in more surgery.
Recently, minimally invasive spine instrumentation techniques have been developed to perform percutaneous pedicle screw instrumentation. In this procedure, pedicle screws and rods can be placed without stripping the muscles and ligaments off the spine. This results in significant recovery benefits for patients undergoing spine fusion and instrumentation. Since the normal anatomical integrity of the spine is maintained, long-term spine health is improved.
In one known process of percutaneous pedicle screw instrumentation, a Jamshidi needle is used to dock on to the junction of the vertebrae between the facet complex and the transverse process of the vertebra. Gentle taps with a mallet cause the Jamshidi needle to be advanced through the pedicle, making sure not to cross the medial border of the pedicle, which can result in nerve root injury, until the junction between the pedicle base and the vertebral body is reached. Fluoroscopic visualization into the anterior posterior and lateral planes of the vertebra is used to see the orientation of the Jamshidi needle. The correct trajectory of the Jamshidi needle should place the tip of the needle in the center of the pedicle in the anterior posterior view when the tip of the Jamshidi needle lies at the pedicle vertebral body junction in the lateral view.
Once the junction between the base of the pedicle wall and the vertebral body is reached, the Jamshidi needle can be directed in a more medial fashion. The Jamshidi needle is typically passed to about one-half the depth of the vertebral body, and then a K-wire is passed down the Jamshidi needle and into the vertebral body a little farther to seat it into the bone. The Jamshidi needle is then removed. A series of cannulated muscle dilators are then passed over the K-wire to prevent the soft tissue from going into the threads of the tap and a pedicle screw is then passed down the dilators. The pedicle is tapped and the appropriate size pedicle screw is placed.